Green-Eyed Monster
by SouthernBelle20
Summary: Quil is beginning to notice that Claire, his now twelve-year old imprint, is starting to behave a little more sweetly towards one of his pack brothers than before. Emily calls it a crush. But wouldn't he be her crush since he's her wolf? Either way, Quil is not happy.
1. Best Friend's Brother

**Green-Eyed Monster**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my own lovely (or so I hope :P) ideas.**

**A/N: So this is really new for me and I'm a little nervous to be posting this just because big fandoms like this have very passionate fans, which can be a good and a bad thing. My friend, a major Twi-Hard, had this idea and she wanted me to write it out for her so that's what I'm doing. The idea itself is kind of a wonky one but if you're open-minded I think you'll like it. It's original at least. I know that the ages for some of characters are going to different from how they were in the books/movies but for this to come off as realistic the changes were necessary. This first chapter is just see what kind of reaction it gets so let me know what ya think! **

Chapter 1: Best Friend's 'Brother'

**Quil's POV**

If I were honest with myself, I would admit I knew this was coming. All little girls start to grow up someday and all little girls have that first crush. Now see, this is where it gets tricky. I had assumed that when that one fateful day finally befell us all, I would be the object of said little girl's affection. I had imprinted on her after all and the way the legends spoke of imprinting was that the wolf became whatever his or her imprint wanted them to be. So in my mind, it only made sense that when Claire decided that she did indeed stop believing boys had cooties and they could be quite fun to hang around with, that this brotherly affection she craved from me would morph into me making her giggle nervously and blush from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. Alas, that is not what happened. And therefore, I was not happy.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

"Quil!" The front door of Sam and Emily's home banged against the wall as 12-year old Claire came prancing in her legs already carrying her toward her wolf and best friend. The muscled Quileute teen quickly dropped from his chair to one knee on the floor just in time to catch the blur that was Claire Young.

"Hey Claire-Bear, I didn't know you were coming over today." He caught Emily's eye over the little girl's shoulder his eyes alight with mirth. Obviously he had been expecting the arrival of the Young women but he had come to find over the years that Claire seemed to enjoy it when she managed to 'surprise' him. Suffice it to say, he's had quite the number of surprises since imprinting.

Right on cue, the little girl's laughter resonated around the room a toothy grin being displayed on her face in that moment. "That's the whole point silly." She bumped his head with the heel of her hand lightly as if to add a silent 'duh' to her words. "Have you looked outside today? It's actually sunny out, can you believe that!"

Quil read the look on his imprint's face knowing exactly where this little conversation of theirs was going. While he did love appeasing Claire and just letting her do what it was she did, in this case it would be to ramble, the teen decided instead to just cut to the chase. "Let me guess," he tapped his forefinger to his chin as if in thought earning another giggle from her. "Beach?" Receiving a rapid nod in response, Quil let out of chuckle reaching out his large hand to encompass her fairly smaller one. "Alright crazy girl, let's head out."

The duo had just turned for the door when a loud snore erupted throughout the house prompting the little girl's head to whip back around her smile growing. She ripped her hand out of Quil's loose grip to jet around the corner into the living room where the noise was emitting. "Paul!" The large russet 22-year old was sprawled across Sam's couch on his stomach with one arm hanging off the edge while his legs draped over the armrest on one side.

Before anyone could catch hold of the 12-year old she went running towards the couch jumping up and onto Paul's back. "Oof!" The wolf's back arched at the unexpected contact and extra amount of weight. A light giggle sounded from behind him causing him to crack one eye open and crane his neck around. "Hey Claire." Now having discovered what it was that attacked him, Paul relaxed once more onto the cushions letting the tension leave his overworked muscles.

"Hi Paul." The smile slowly left Claire's face as she noticed him not move apparently perfectly fine if she decided just to sit there while he slept. "Wake up sleepy head." She grasped his bare shoulders in her delicate hands and began to shake them in attempts to rouse him. Other than the slight twitch he gave at the coolness of her hands meeting his heated skin, Paul showed no signs of getting up.

The werewolf felt more than heard Claire huff in annoyance on top of him making a small smile appear on his face. "I'm taking a nap right now thank you."

"But Quil, Emily, and Sammie are taking me to beach!" Neither of them saw but the Alpha rolled his eyes at the mention of his nickname. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to shake it from Claire's memory or vocabulary.

With a slight groan Paul turned his face fully into the pillow causing his words to be slightly muffled. "I hope you have all the fun in the world."

Claire leaned forward so her chin rested on Paul's shoulder. "You should come with us. It'll be fun. You're the best chicken fight partner." Quil pouted a little when he heard his imprint say he wasn't the best at something. It wasn't that he was overly competitive or anything, well at least not too bad, but even with Claire only being 12 and his affection for her protector and brotherly it still stung just a tad.

Paul resisted the urge to pluck the pillow from under his head to instead stuff over it in an attempt to block out Claire's voice. Don't get our favorite silver wolf wrong, over the years the whole pack had come to love Claire to pieces, Paul especially having developed a soft spot for her. But in that moment all he could focus on was how tired he was and how his muscles ached at every point in his body. Going to the beach for a little quality bonding time was not on his list of priorities. "I just got in from patrol like half an hour ago. I'm exhausted." He ended up running a double shift since Jacob was occupied with watching over Bella. Even with the Cullens back into town the leech-lover surprisingly hadn't gone running back into the waiting arms of one Edward Cullen. She told him to fuck off, just more tactfully. As a result of that however was that with Victoria, Bella had filled them in on everything regarding the redheaded leech bitch, still running rampant she needed constant looking after. Baby Alpha automatically volunteered for the job.

"Please Paul. I'll love you forever and ever." Once she saw his head turn back towards her the little girl pulled out the big puppy dog eyes, it worked like a charm almost every time. Embry was still trying to fight it whenever she used it on him but he always gave in. As of late he would clamp his hands over her ears afterward so she couldn't her what he was saying but from the laughs everyone else was giving she assumed it was something explicit.

This time Paul opened both eyes to look at her taking in the pleading face she had mastered. Paul and Sam were the only ones who had ever succeeding in resisting 'the look.' "You already do munchkin." Claire scoffed dramatically paired with an eye roll that would make any woman proud; this however only heightened Paul's amusement with the young girl. The light sounds of Sam and Emily's laughter met his ears while he could feel Quil's glare attempting to drill holes into he back of his head. Paul had gotten used to his pack brother's less than pleased behavior whenever he and Claire had a moment. It wasn't his fault he was a hit with the ladies, ladies of all ages. During her display of annoyance with one of her favorite wolves, Claire missed the glint of mischief that entered Paul's eyes, if she had seen it, she might've been more prepared. With a quickness that could rival a cat's, Paul's arm shot out behind him latching itself around Claire's waist while he shifted to lying on his side before bringing the girl in close to his chest. "Maybe you should lay down with me, catch a few, it's good for you." Vaguely the wolf heard a growl sound off behind him.

"Paul!" Claire writhed in his grasp attempting to free herself but she was laughing, the sound light and melodic. As much as Quil disliked the traitorous thought, it was only her obvious delight that keep him from stomping forward and ripping her from Paul's grasp. And then maybe throwing a punch or two.

Sam, sensing that Quil was beginning to feel a little bothered by all of this, stepped towards the couch where a tickle war had broken out. "Alright children behave." He reached down easily plucking Claire up and lifting her over his head onto his shoulders. "Come on Claire-Bear, let's let Paul sleep. Lord knows he needs it." Paul shared a nod with his Alpha in thanks, he might've been holding his own in front of Claire alright, but he was ready to collapse.

"Okay Sammie you win." Immediately, Claire twisted her head around to look back at Paul who was now stretched on his back with his arms lifted over his head further emphasizing the large expanse of tan, muscled skin for every girl's viewing pleasure. "You owe me now though Paul."

His deep chuckle was her answer as he fell further into the dream world. "It's a date." It was then the low growling he had been hearing grew into a full-sized snarl. "Oh keep your pants on Quil, you know what I mean."

* * *

Leaving Paul to his own devices, Sam led the way from his house to the beach Claire making ooh and awe noises every once in awhile. One of the things Quil loved about Claire was her ability to see or find something new, something hopeful in everything she touched. Emily noticed Quil's slightly letdown expression prompting her to nudge her hip against his gaining his attention. "Hey, everything okay with you?"

Jarred from his own personal La La Land, Quil raised his gaze to that of Emily's. "Yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking about how adamant Claire was on having Paul join us." _As if I'm not enough._ It was a confusing time for Quil. As stated before, all of his affection that he poured so generously on Claire was only love from a brother, but he had moments where something else tickled at his brain, and idea of sorts.

Emily giggled shortly before she caught sight of his face, his confused expression simply making it worse. "I haven't asked her personally myself yet but if you ask me, I do believe our beautiful Claire is experiencing her first crush."

"A crush on Paul!"

The Makah woman hmmed in response along with a short nod of her head. "Paul is the object of my niece's affections." While bewilderment was the main emotion he felt at that point, Quil deduced one thing that was clear as day once this whole crush thing had been brought to light. He wasn't happy about it, oh no, he wasn't happy at all.


	2. It Starts

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my own lovely (or so I hope :P) ideas.**

**A/N: I got some nice response to the test chapter so my friend and I have decided to plow on ahead and hope we can keep the momentum going. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2: It Starts

When the group got back from the beach they found the couch empty save for a hastily written message from Paul thanking Sam and Emily for letting him crash there and saying he took the leftovers that were in the fridge but he'd get their Tupperware back to them at some point. Emily scowled slightly as she read the note while crossing over to their refrigerator to double check what Paul had claimed. "I had plans for those leftovers."

Sam chuckled pressing a kiss to her hair as he passed her. "Then leaving them in what is seen as public domain was your first mistake."

She playfully swatted at him with a dishtowel conveniently close by but he caught hold of it to pull her in for a sweet kiss.

"Dude I see enough of that when we're patrolling, I don't need recaps on my days off." Quil reached over to clasp his hands in front of Claire's eyes. "Besides you're traumatizing the poor girl, do you want her to need therapy?"

"You know this my house." Sam tucked Emily into his side while he sent an amused smile the wolf and imprint's way. "A lot of you guys seem to be forgetting that."

The teen smirked right back over to his Alpha plucking a retort from that file in his head he keeps filled for occasions such as these. "It's not so much of a forgetting matter as it a not giving two flying flips." Obviously in Claire's presence some of those retorts lost their edge to them a tad when they got watered to down to a PG level.

Little hands tugging at his fingers drew the wolf's attention away from Sam who was pulling off a nice eye roll. "Quil!"

"What's the magic word?" The frown that appeared on Claire's features only brightened Quil's smile.

"Now." Emily's laughter met Quil's ears Claire's own giggling soon joining in.

Placing a mock hurt look on his face, the wolf pulled his hands back to his sides as he walked over to the table plopping down in a chair. "Well that just wasn't nice at all."

"Aww, I'm sorry Coco." When Claire was six or so she had seen Quil in his wolf form and due to the color of his coat being a chocolate brown she deemed him Coco when he was phased. She only used it now sparingly.

He sighed dramatically hanging his head to add another effect to his act. "I don't know if a simple apology can fix this one Claire. You hurt me deep." He clutched a fist to his chest while forcing a gasp of pain to leave him.

The twelve-year old had to grin at his pretend hurt feelings; he really did go above and beyond just to make her smile. Huffing out a little sigh of her own, Claire traipsed over to the Quil climbing into his lap and placing one of her hands on either side of his face. "You're so silly."

Knowing it was time to let go of his game, he met her eyes with his a crooked smile playing upon his lips. "Part of my charm." He tapped his cheek; something the duo had begun when she turned ten.

"Needy today aren't we?" Nevertheless, Claire leaned forward to kiss his cheek before she bounded back down to the ground heading over to where she saw Emily starting to get out pots and pans. "Are you about to start cooking dinner for the boys?"

"I sure am. And you're going to help." With an excited clap, the young girl raced over to where the aprons were hung along with a smaller one that had her name stitched across the front in light blue. "Alright you two," armed with a wooden spoon the oldest Young woman began to usher Sam and Quil out, "time to leave, we have very important things to do and you'll only be in the way. Go romp around in the forest or whatever it is you boys do."

"Hey!" Both wolves protested with indignation but didn't dare go against Emily with weapon in hand, she'd used it before.

"We don't romping around in the forest, it's called patrolling."

Emily glanced over at her fiancé leaning forward to tap the end of her spoon lightly to the underside of his chin. "Yes we know and we're all very proud of you." Taking advantage of his at a loss for a reply she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips then swung back upright retreating into house. "Dinner will be ready at 8:00!"

As Sam and Quil headed off into La Push, the younger looked over at his Alpha. "You know, your bride-to-be is rather bossy."

"Accept it now, Claire is being raised by a woman just like Emily and my lovely fiancée herself."

"Something to look forward to."

* * *

Right around 7:30 or so, the pack and any imprints started showing up at Sam and Emily's milling around in the yard since Claire had made a point of telling people no one was allowed in yet except for Kim. "Hey now, that's playing favorites!"

Pressing herself more into the door so as to let Kim slide in pass her she cast her gaze out towards Jared a smirk similar to that of a certain wolf's forming on her face. "Mommy says people shouldn't have favorites…but I don't always listen to Mommy." Whatever response he had been expecting, it was clear that wasn't it.

Shooting a bright, toothy grin back over her shoulder, she flounced her way into the house slamming the door shut behind her causing a wince to overtake Sam's features for a second. "It's a new door."

Quil, having left Sam earlier in the day to go hang out with Jacob and Embry, came strolling in with his two best friends along with Bella who was at Jake's side. "Yo Quil just so you know, your imprint is far too cheeky for only being twelve. I'm still not entirely sure what the answer she just uttered out to me means, but I know it was cheeky and had an air of ha ha ha to it."

Unexpectedly, a hand came flying out smacking Jared upside the head. "Don't go hating on Little One all because you got schooled by a twelve-year old." Paul walked up to stand beside his best friend looking freshly showered since his hair was still a little wet and his shirt clung to his body in certain places.

"You know that hurt."

Looking over at Jared rubbing the spot on his head still only got the 22-year old laughing. "Life's tough get a helmet." Again not expecting it, well at least on Jared's part, Paul rammed the heel of his hand into his fellow wolf's forehead.

"Ow!" In a very Kim-like manner the pack noted, Jared flailed his arms just a tad as he spoke. "Stop hitting me!"

"Start hitting back!" A punch to the shoulder. "Kim's making you soft."

Jared started to argue but then thought better of it. "Eh maybe. Either way I'm still get to go d—" He was cut off by all members of the pack making general noises of protest not wishing to hear in detail what they had already been forced to see on some occasions.

Detaching herself from Jake, Bella started to make her way to the porch. "I'm going to head inside and see what I can help with before this conversation gets anymore inappropriate." Her statement had a good number of laughs follow it but it was only because they all knew how easily Bella got embarrassed.

"Aww come on Bella Boo, we promise to behave."

The brunette scoffed out a laugh of her own at Paul's words. "Please you and the word behave don't belong in the same sentence."

Moving himself into her path he waggled his eyebrow suggestively. "Like you'd want me to." It was now he heard a growl emit from Jacob, riling Baby Alpha up was one of Paul's favorite pastimes.

"Oh Lord." Sliding past him, Bella knocked on the locked, yes locked, door waiting to be granted entrance by Claire.

Paul winked up at her. "Love you too babe." Another growl. "I'll show you much later tonight." Full-blown snarl.

She flipped him the bird but hastily dropped her hand when she heard the lock click. "Bella!"

"Hey Claire, can I come in?"

With a nod, she waved Bella in where choruses of her name could be heard drifting out the door. It was nice to see she had been welcomed back into pack life so warmly by everyone. "Em says you guys can head out back and set up the table cause she's about to make you guys carry the food."

Sam clapped his hands together once gaining all the guys' attention. "You heard the lady, let's go." What the group didn't see was Claire hurriedly start trying to wipe the flour from her face and finger-comb her hair the second Paul entered her line of vision.

As Fate would have it, Paul and Quil ended up next to each other on the trek around Sam's house to the backyard. "Claire have fun at the beach today?"

Even though he knew it was a perfectly innocent question Quil still felt the tickle of annoyance and some anger twitch up his spine as his pack brother said Claire's name. "Yeah she had a lot of fun, with **me**."

Having heard the emphasis put on that last word, Paul arched an eyebrow in wonder but didn't show it any further. "Good. I know she needed to let off some steam. You know how she gets when school starts bogging her down with homework."

Another lick of frustration flared up in the chocolate wolf as he heard his friend spout off things about Claire like she was his imprint instead of how it was in reality. "Yes Paul I know how Claire is. She's my imprint, I think I know how she feels and I think I know how more than you do."

"Well aren't you a fucking ball of sunshine?" A little snapping Paul could handle, hell he wasn't exactly the poster child for even temperament, but this was getting annoying. "Did someone piss in your Cheerios this morning or is this new attitude something we can all look forward to? Between you and Leah that'd make patrols a real treat."

Now that he was fighting back, it made Quil want to explode that much more. He had spent far too much time while they were at beach and when he was with Jake and Embry stewing over this Claire liking Paul thing to the point where it was a very sensitive subject. His wolf was none to happy about the idea so therefore he was edgy when it came to the forefront of his mind. On the other hand however, Quil knew and had seen firsthand how much Paul loved getting under Jacob skin whenever he flirted with Bella. And she wasn't even Jake's imprint! The teen was only that much more sure Paul would find the knowledge of Claire having a crush on him as the perfect ammunition to use to make Quil squirm to the highest degree. And if he lost his composure right now, he'd be handing that loaded gun on a silver platter. "Sorry, it's nothing personal." The words tasted like acid coming out of his mouth. "I've just got a lot on my mind. A rather big problem has surfaced and it's making my head wonky and whatnot."

Paul nodded like he understood and all that and it did sound perfectly plausible, it was nowhere written that just because the pack shared a mind when phased meant they sat around in someone's bedroom giggling and gossiping like a bunch of teenage girls. However, he didn't really believe Quil's story either. Problem was he didn't have any proof that he was lying and to be perfectly honest, in that moment he didn't care enough to find any. "Ah that sucks man. Well just buck up for tonight and have a good time. At least you know that food will be good."

"Hey Paul we need you over here!" With a clap on the shoulder, Paul headed over to where Sam and Jared were swearing he could feel that heated glare from Quil again on his back as he did.

* * *

Platter upon platter of food littered the large picnic like table that spanned a good ways down Sam and Emily's beautiful backyard while the couple of desserts Bella had prepared and brought with her were lined up along the counters in the kitchen waiting to be served. A few months ago, Sam, Jared, and Paul had done some landscaping for Emily and the result was rather spectacular. She had glowed when they unveiled the surprise to her when she returned from visiting her family and the reward she gave Sam must have been a pretty nice one since patrols had been cancelled for the next few days and when they resumed Jared and Paul weren't assigned a shift. While everyone started to take seats, Paul made a big show of sliding in next to Bella who had Jacob on her other side. It was clear that tonight was "Irritate Jacob As Much As Humanly Possible And Then Some" night for Paul. Everyone could only imagine what would transpire at the bonfire later in the evening. Quil having decided to just block out those nagging voices in his head that told him to knock Paul out, regardless of him having done nothing wrong, smiled when he saw Claire come toddling out of the house. Therefore, when she began to venture towards the opposite side of the table that he was on those voices started to hammer on the wall that held them at bay.

The young girl vaulted herself over the bench taking a seat next to Paul knocking into his side as she did grabbing his attention. "Hey princess."

"What's up?"

Quil watched in utter amazement and horror at the instant 180 his pack mate did changing from playboy to Prince Charming. To be honest, he wasn't sure it was real. "Well for starters, how much flour did you manage to get on you?"

Claire felt her cheeks burn but when she felt Paul's fingers start tracing her nose and chin to rid her face of the spots she missed she suddenly didn't mind. "Cooking isn't an easy job. If it was, even you could do it."

"Oh, so it's going to be like huh?" Identical smirks appeared on the pair's faces as Claire dodged Paul's attempt to tickle her.

"Yeah it is. But you have to catch me first." Not hesitating, Paul swung his legs to right side of the bench and began to give chase Claire's shrieks when he got close erupting through the air. Having let her get away a few times now, Paul extended his arm out to loop around her waist bringing her in tight the two of them falling to the ground and rolling a few times before he began the tickle assault that had giggles spilling from her lips.

"Say Paul is the biggest and baddest wolf that ever lived!"

Between her gasps for air she answered, "Never!"

"That's too bad cause that's the price to the make me stop." Quil was frozen in his seat watching this unfold before him. He should be in Paul's position; he should be the one who was making Claire laugh like that. He couldn't understand why when it was just him and her, he was her everything but as soon as Paul entered the picture he became the center of her world. Shouldn't the imprint bond overrule a silly little first crush? Quil didn't like to think of himself as a jealous person but his wolf certainly was.

Embry noticed the dark expression cross his friend's face. "You okay over there?"

"Fine." He practically spat out the word.

Following Quil line of vision, Embry found the source of his displeasure but he didn't quite get why it had his friend's panties in a bunch. "Man, they're just playing. Nothing new there and nothing we all don't do as well. It's harmless."

"With **him** it's…different." Now he was getting a cocked eyebrow from his best friend. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Well you're being whiny!" After a series of the two of them going back and forth making random noises that kept cutting the other off, Embry took a breath. "Okay why is it different with Paul of all people?"

Quil grappled with a way to put his still newfound knowledge but the more he thought about telling people the more likely it became for Paul to find out. Embry was never the best at keeping secrets from spilling into the pack mind. "I can't tell you."

"Really dude? You can't tell me?" The duo stared at one another for a few seconds. "I told you when I tried on my mom's underwear and high heels when we were kids. You told me when you ate Jake's booger. I think we've reached the point of secrets being a little ridiculous."

Choosing to try and distract his friend from wanting to know why Quil kept trying to glare holes into the back of their pack brother's head he said, "I still can't believe you did that. To this day I don't understand."

"Like I understand why you and Jake decided 'Hey you know what would be fun for one of us to pick our nose and the other to eat what they find.' That's weird!"

"It made us closer as friends!"

Holding up his hands in a type of surrender, Embry backed up a few steps. "Well I'm just saying I love you two guys but I don't love you that much. There are some lines you just don't cross."

The sound of Claire's voice pulled both wolves attention back to the yard. "Paul…is the biggest…and baddest wolf…that ever lived!"

Stilling his fingers, Paul grinned down at Claire tugging on her braid. "See was that so hard?"

Emily, who had watched the whole exchange along with everyone else, shook her head at their antics. "Alright you two, it's time for dinner. I didn't slave over this thing all night for it go cold."

The werewolf hauled up Claire in his arms carrying her over to the table both of them having leaves in their hair and grass covering their clothes. Bella handed the bowl of potatoes over to Paul with a small smile on her face. "What are you grinning about Swan?"

"I just never saw you as the kind of guy to go rolling around and playing in the dirt with a kid."

Shrugging casually, he spooned out a helping of potatoes roughly the size of a small mountain. "Claire isn't just some kid. I love her to death and I'd do anything for her." Both Bella and Claire had bright smiles light up their face.


End file.
